Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends play Jumanji is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends Storm Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: When Alan Parrish discovers what appears to be a board game called Jumanji based on the elements of Africa, he and his friend Sarah start playing it, only for Alan to end up being trapped and Sarah to be scared of a swarm of bats. 26 years later, two kids named Judy and Peter, and Jeffrey, Jaden and their team find the game again and start playing it, they release Alan from it. Now they must finish the game and avoid every wild animal and jungle hazard that is unleashed. Trivia *Zecora, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Clayton and Zira will guest star in this. *Due to Tigerman531's fear of spiders, the spider scene will be edited entirely. Heartless will replace them. *A reference to Jaden's Adventures of War Games is made. *"No Fear" will be played during the supermarket scene. Scenes Judy and Peter's turn *Judy: Wanna play? *Jaden: Thanks, but after almost starting World War 3 from playing a game, I vowed to only stick with Duel Monsters. *Scamper: Relax, Jaden. It's a board game. No one can get nuked from dice. *AppleJack: Scamper, don't even go there. *Jeffrey: You guys go ahead. We'll watch. *Peter: You go first. *gives the dice to Judy* *Scamper: This should be interesting. *Judy: *rolls the dice* Six. *(Judy's token moves six spaces on its on) *Nails: ...! Did you see that?!? *Xion: Whoa! *(A message is seen in the center of the board) *Judy: "A tiny bite can make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch." *Rainbow Dash: What the hay does that mean?! *Jeffrey: I don't know, but i don't like it. *Patch: ...! Shhh! You hear that?! *Batty: ...! I hear wings. And loud, scary buzzing! *(Suddenly, three musquito's fly in) *Judy: *screams* *Jaden: Look out! *hugs Xion and shields her with his body* *Jeffrey: Everyone get down! *Tammy: *screams* *DJ: *yells as he covers his eyes* *Aqua: Hang on! *shields the cubs with her body* *DJ: *still covers his eyes* Tell me when it's over! *Judy: *takes out a racket and starts swinging around* *Jesse: *waves his arms around* Nasty bugs!!! *Jeffrey: *swings his Keyblade* Back off, you creeps!! *King Julien: *holds Mort up* Mort! Protect the king! *Mort: *laughs* I'm a shield. *Skipper: Kowalski, give me options! *Kowalski: Just hope that someone brought the bug spray! *(As Judy swings the racket at the musquitos, one of them come toward her. But she manages to hit it, sending it flying out the window. The other musquito's fly out too) *Jaden: *sighs in relief* You okay, Xion? *Xion: I'm all right. Thanks, Uncle Jaden. *Jaden: *smiles* Sure thing. *tussels Xion's hair* *DJ: *still covering his eyes* A-a-are they gone? *Aqua: *smiles* Yes, DJ. The musquito's are gone. *DJ: *uncovers his eyes, looks around and sighs in relief* *Tammy: Thank you Mrs. Dragonheart. *Aqua: You're welcome, kids. *Sid: I don't see what the big deal was. It was just a bug. *Jeffrey: Not only do they suck blood, but they carry diseases that are fatal if you're bitten. *Sid: ...! *gulps* *May: But where did they come from? *Jaden: I knew I sensed something dark about that game. *Jeffrey: So did i. *Peter: *takes the dice and rolls them* *Judy and the team: Don't! *(But it was too late. As his token moves two spaces, another message appears on the center of the board) *Peter: "This will not be an easy mission. Monkey's slow the expedition." *(A noise is heard downstairs) *Xion: Did you hear that? *Spike: What's going on?! *Jeffrey: I don't know, but we're gonna find out. Come on! *heads downstairs* *(Judy, Peter, and the team runs downstairs to the kitchen where monkey's are making a mess) *Bartok: Monkey's?!? *Scamper: What the-? *Maurice: What kind of a crazy game is this?! *Xion: Whoa! *(A monkey is about to throw knives at the team) *Zecora: Look out! *Jeffrey: *closes the door quickly* *(The knives hit the door) *Beetles: That was close! *DJ: *gulps* *Jaden: This is definitely no ordinary board game! *Jeffrey: No kidding! *(Everyone rushes back upstairs to the attic) *Judy: I bet those monkeys came from the game. The musquito's too. Dangerous plants *Sarah: "They grow much faster than bamboo. Take care or they'll come after you." *(Suddenly, something starts to grow from on the ceiling) *Diego: Huh? *King Julien: Ugly weeds we're having. *Alan: Oh, great... *Jaden: Uh... Julien... I don't think these are just weeds... *Fluttershy: Oh, dear... *(Vines start to grow all over the room) *Tammy: *whimpers nervously* *Sarah: Oh, god. Tell me this isn't happening... *Alan: Oh it is... *groups everyone to the center of the room* Stay away from the walls. Don't touch anything. *Jaden: *hugs Alexis close to him* *Jeffrey: *hugs Aqua and Xion close to him* *(The cubs quickly hide under Shira) *Alan: No quick movements. *(A vine moves under the carpet) *Maurice: Talk about a flourishing garden... *(One of the plants grew into what looked like a purple flower) *Xion: Whoa. They're beautiful. *Alan: Oh yeah. They're beautiful. Don't touch the purple ones they shoot poisonous barbs.. *Nails: *gulps in fear* *(Unknown to all, a vine starts to grab Peter and DJ) *Alan: And DEFINITELY stay away from the pods. The big yellow ones. *Sarah: What big yellow one? *May: I don't see anything like that... *(Suddenly, Peter and DJ are dragged off by the vine!) *Peter: *screams* *DJ: HELP!!!!!! *(Everyone chases after them) *Alan: PETER!!!!! *Jaden: DJ!!!!! *Jeffrey: Grab them!!! *Tammy: *quickly grabs her brother by the paw* *DJ: Get this thing off me!!! *(Jesse, Nails, and Manny grab as well) *Manny: Hang on tight, DJ!! *Alan: *grabs Peter* I gotcha! *Peter: Get it off me! Get it off me!! *(To everyone's surprise, the vine is attached to a giant yellow monstrous flower that pops outta the cabinent) *Xion: *screams a bit at the sight of it* *B.E.N.: *screams* Monster plant!! *Tammy: *pulling on DJ's paw* Let go of my brother, you ugly daisy!!! *Peter: *screams* *Sarah: Oh, my god! *(The giant flower tried to pull Peter and DJ into it's mouth) *Aqua: *pulling* It's okay boys!! We won't let it get you!!! *Jeffrey: *growls as he pulls* *Jaden: *pulling* Man!!! That thing won't let go!!! *Sarah: Hang on, boy! *Scootaloo: What do we do?!? It won't give up!! *Alan: Grab them! I'll be right back! *Jeffrey: *grabbing Peter* Where are you going?! *Shining Armor: *using his magic to pull on DJ* Trust in him like I do!!! *Alan: *grabs a sword case* Sorry, Angus. *(Then he drops it, breaking the case and freeing the sword inside) *Alan: *unsheathes the sword* Harvest time! *cuts the vines holding Peter and DJ* *(The yellow pod whimpers in pain and retreats back into the cabinent) *DJ: *groans and whimpers a bit* *Tammy: *hugs her brother* Are you okay?! *DJ: Yeah...but i don't think I'll look at plants the same way again... Van Pelt *Alan: *reads from the center of the board game* "A hunter from the darkest wild. Makes you feel just like a child"... *Sarah: What is it? *Alan: ..... Van Pelt.... *Beetles: What's a "Van Pelt"? *Jeffrey: ...! *sniffs around and growls* *(A gunshot is heard) *Spike: *yells* *(Everyone ducks for it) *Alan: *starts to run for it* *Meowth: Where's he going?! *(Suddenly a British hunter comes in) *Jaden: ...!!! Wait! It's not a what!! It's a who!! *(The hunter called Van Pelt keeps shooting at Alan, who was attempting to escape) *Van Pelt: You miserable coward! Come back and face me like a man! *goes after Alan* *Jesse: Quick!!! Stop him!!! *(Puss jumps onto Van Pelt, who throws him off) *Van Pelt: *tosses Puss off him* Get outta my way!!! *(Suddenly another gun shot is heard) *Jeffrey: ...!!! Oh no... *(Clayton comes in) *Clayton: *smirks* Well well well. We meet again, boys. *Jeffrey: *growls softly* Clayton. *Aqua: You know him?! *Jeffrey: Unfortunately, yes. *Clayton: I should shoot you right now, but I've got my sight set on a bigger target. *follows Van Pelt* *(Both Jaden and Jeffrey tackle Clayton) *Jaden: Leave Alan alone, you monster!!! *Jeffrey: Stay away from him!!! *(Suddenly, a lioness pounces them both off Clayton) *Aqua: *gasps* *Zira: Stay outta the way, foolish boys!!! *Nails: Zira?! *Maurice: They're part of the game?!? *Jeffrey: *growls* *Shira: *snarls at Zira* Get away from them!!! *Zira: *smirks* Then you'd best stay out of this. We have personal business with your friend. *follows Van Pelt and Clayton* *DJ: What do you want with Alan?! *Zira: *smirks* To hunt him down of coarse!! *Shira: Not on OUR watch. *growls as she pounces on Zira* *(A cat fight starts) *Tammy: Get her, mommy! *DJ: Take her down, mom!!! *Xion: Go, Shira!! *(Van Pelt and Clayton continue going after Alan who runs for his life) *(Before escaping, Alan threw the sword at Van Pelt, which stabs into a pillar) *Van Pelt: *misses his shot and shoots at the ceiling* Not good enough, sonny Jim!!! *removes the sword from the pillar* Coming, ready or not! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Clayton: *points his gun at both Jeffrey and Jaden* Stay outta this, boys!! Once we are done with Alan, you're next!!! *Jeffrey: You won't get away with this! Chaos in the Supermarket * Christmas party *Xion: *opens her present which is a board game of "Clue"* *Tammy: *smiles* Wow! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Live-action/animated films